Perfect Thank You
by CoreyPeters100
Summary: Serena's Thank You
1. Chapter 1

Ash was just after winning his second Kalos and Serena said well done on your badge win Ash. Like you promised you'll help me prepare for my gym battle. Of course Serena. Hey Clemont I'm right about Ash and Serena. Oh Bonnie their not in love with each other get over it sis. Later That Evening. Ok Serena lets get started let out your pokemon out off it's ball. Serena nodded and let her Fennekin out off it's ball. If you ready well begin as Pikachu got in to position.

After training for about 2 or 3 hours Serena turned to Ash and said hey Ash to repay you I would like to do something nice for you. Ok. So later at the Pokemon Centre Ash waited for Serena to finish her suprize/thank you for him. She then came to him and said ok Ash it's done. Ash saw a candle and a dinner wow Serena you did all this your amazing. Thanks she said as she blushed. As they were eating Serena hey Ash can I ask do you like me. Do you mean love when you say like. Serena nodded.

Ash smiled and then kissed Serena she smiled and kissed him back. Ash ever since that day when we were kids I know you were the real deal. Serena got up off her chair and walked over and sat on Ash's lap leaned in and whispered in Ash's ear I want you to strip me and take me now and forever. Ash smiled He then pulled away and chucked off his clothes. Serena watched this all in fascination since she never saw a boy naked before. She eyed Ash lean muscled chest when he took of his shirt. When he took off his pants she saw a nice bulge.

Serena then got undressed as well she Ash decided watch her she removed her clothes and soon was fully naked two. Her eyes widen and wondered how that was supposed to fit inside her. Soon Ash took off his underwear so he was just as naked as Serena. He then embraced her again kissing her hungrily. Serena kissed back with just as much passion. they moved to Serena's room in the centre Soon they were on her bed. Ash was on to top of her and his hands roaming all over her body. "You're beautiful Serena" Ash said. Serena just smiled.

Ash's hands moved to Serena's breasts and caressed them with reverence. He was worshiping her body. He squeezed and molded Serena's breasts and she was moaning. She never thought feeling someone else doing the same thing she did with her breasts would be so exciting. His hands pinched and rolled her nipples making her gasp. Soon one of his hands moved lower and nudged her thighs apart. Serena complied and gasped as she felt Ash's hand play with her wet folds.

Ash was staring at her watching how she was reacting. He was mesmerized by her facial expressions. He used two fingers and gently pushed in. It was tight so he had to move slow. Serena moaned as she felt Ash's fingers enter her. She never felt this much pleasure before. "Oh Ash" she moaned. Ash peppered kisses on her face and neck as he slowly moved his finger in and out of Serena. Serena was in a swirl of pleasure. Her mind was totally lost. But soon she felt something building in her from the pit of her stomach.

It was a familiar feeling though it was stronger than it usually was. "Ash" Serena whimpered. "Let go Serena, let go for me" Ash said then kissed her hard on the mouth. Serena let go and a great rush of juices came out of her pussy. It was utterly thrilling and better than when she did it herself. Once she came down from her great high she looked Ash in the eyes and saw him staring back at her with love. "Are you alright?" he asked. "Yes" Serena said quietly. Ash moved and he aimed his cock at the entrance to Serena's pussy.

He slowly pushed in making Serena gasp. He was so big and thick she wasn't sure that he'd fit inside her. She then felt him stop and looked at Ash with a curious look. Ash had hit her hymen. He then pulled back some. "This is going to hurt" Ash warned. "Please Ash, do it" Serena whispered. Ash nodded. He pulled back a bit more and with one mighty thrust he charged forward and broke Serena's barrier. Serena screamed in pain. She dug her nails into Ash's back so hard that blood was sure to be left behind. Ash was fully in Serena,  
but he waited for Serena's pain to subside.

He watched her face to let him know when it was time. Serena opened her eyes and looked at Ash. She then nodded, giving her signal that she was ready. Ash nodded back then slowly drew back. Serena whimpered as she felt Ash's cock leave her. She then moaned when he returned to her. Soon Ash gained a rhythm and Serena was matching it with her hips. Ash was kissing Serena's face and muttering I love you to her. Serena had tears in her eyes from this since her first time was with the man she had loved for so long.

Soon she felt that familiar feeling in the pit of her stomach, but this time it felt more intense. Her orgasm came like a tidal wave and she let out a soundless scream and blacked out. When she came to she saw Ash looking at her with a bit of worry and concern. "I'm fine Ash. That was the best orgasm I've ever had" Serena said. Ash looked relieved. "Would you like me to continue?" he asked. Serena nodded excitedly. She wanted to continue to feel Ash's cock in her and to have another hard orgasm.

So Ash began pumping away into Serena and Serena relished in the sensations she was feeling. She had a couple hard orgasms and soon she felt Ash's pace quicken. "Serena, I'm going to come soon. Where do you want me to put it?" Ash asked. Serena frowned for a second then she decided. "In me, Ash, please" she said. Ash nodded and with one final thrust he came inside Serena. Serena felt a wash of warmth hit inside her and she liked the feeling. She didn't worry too much about getting pregnant since she was on the pill.

Besides it might be fun to have Ash's kid. The two fell asleep in each other's arms holding one another in am loving embrace.


	2. Chapter 2

Serena was watching Ash and her other friends celebrate his win in the Kalos League. Hey Serena aren't going to join in. Well I'm waiting for our private celebration later Ash. Your acting like a such a slut babe. Well if I am a slut i'm your slut. The couple kissed as Ash started squeezing Serena's ass. Oh Ash. Ash smiled at her devilishly. They kissed again. Will you two get a room. Bonnie said. We will do later keep celebrating. Later that night Ash and Serena were in their room having their private celebration.

Ash was running his hand up and down Serena' back. Ash my clothes aren't going to take themselves off. Sorry babe. Ash started removing Serena's clothes piece by piece her shirt, skirt, panties and bra. Ash removed his all his clothes until he was naked two. The couple kissed again. Ash started squeezing Serena's tits at the same time she started stroking Ash's cock. Soon one of his hands moved lower and nudged her thighs apart. Serena complied and gasped as she felt Ash's hand play with her wet folds.

Ash was staring at her watching how she was reacting. He was mesmerized by her facial expressions. He used two fingers and gently pushed in. It was tight so he had to move slow. Serena moaned as she felt Ash's fingers enter her. She never felt this much pleasure before. "Oh Ash" she moaned. Ash peppered kisses on her face and neck as he slowly moved his finger in and out of Serena. Serena was in a swirl of pleasure. Her mind was totally lost. But soon she felt something building in her from the pit of her stomach.

It was a familiar feeling though it was stronger than it usually was. "Ash" Serena whimpered. "Let go Serena, let go for me" Ash said then kissed her hard on the mouth. Serena let go and a great rush of juices came out of her pussy. It was utterly thrilling and better than when she did it herself. Once she came down from her great high she looked Ash in the eyes and saw him staring back at her with love. "Are you alright?" he asked. "Yes" Serena said quietly. Ash moved and he aimed his cock at the entrance to Serena's pussy.

He slowly pushed in making Serena gasp. He was so big and thick she knew he would fit but she still wasn't sure. She then felt him stop and looked at Ash with a curious look. He then pulled back some. "I'm sorry sweetheart did I hurt you again" Ash warned. "Please Ash, continue" Serena whispered. Ash nodded. He pulled back a bit more and with one mighty thrust he charged forward. Serena screamed in pain. Ash was fully in Serena, but he waited for Serena's pain to subside.

He watched her face to let him know when it was time. Serena opened her eyes and looked at Ash. She then nodded, giving her signal that she was ready. Ash nodded back then slowly drew back. Serena whimpered as she felt Ash's cock leave her. She then moaned when he returned to her. Soon Ash gained a rhythm and Serena was matching it with her hips. Ash was kissing Serena's face and muttering I love you to her.

Soon she felt that familiar feeling in the pit of her stomach, but this time it felt more intense. Her orgasm came like a tidal wave and she let out a soundless scream and blacked out. When she came to she saw Ash looking at her with a bit of worry and concern. "I'm fine Ash. That was the best orgasm I've ever had" Serena said. Ash looked relieved. "Would you like me to continue?" he asked. Serena nodded excitedly. She wanted to continue to feel Ash's cock in her and to have another hard orgasm.

So Ash began pumping away into Serena and Serena relished in the sensations she was feeling. She had a couple hard orgasms and soon she felt Ash's pace quicken. "Serena, I'm going to come soon. Where do you want me to put it?" Ash asked. Serena frowned for a second then she decided. "In me, Ash, please" she said. Ash nodded and with one final thrust he came inside Serena. Serena felt a wash of warmth hit inside her and she liked the feeling. The two fell asleep in each other's arms holding one another in am loving embrace.


End file.
